frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Coverville!
Coverville (coverville.com) is a podcast featuring unusual covers of pop, rock and country songs by new and established performers. The show is produced and hosted by Brian Ibbott out of his home in Arvada, Colorado. Coverville accepts advertising as part of the Backbeat Podcast Network. Coverville is also part of the programming of the KYCY-AM "open source radio" station in San Francisco. History Ibbott, who wanted to be a disc jockey as a child, began his DJ career at weddings, though was bored with the music selection such venues permitted. A TechTV story he saw in August 2004 got him interested in podcasting.The first Coverville podcast was launched on September 28, 2004. Coverville passed episode #300 on March 4, 2007 and episode #500 on August 26, 2008 which was celebrated with a concert in Las Vegas. Coverville "paved the way" for the legal podcasting of music: early in Coverville's history, Ibbott contacted major performance rights organisations (initially ASCAP and BMI) to license music for his podcast. In October 2004, Brian met with ASCAP and BMI to explain the technology and delivery methods behind podcasting, and they adapted their non-interactive license to include podcast licensing. Ibbott was active in publicizing this information among other podcasters. In 2005, Coverville won Podcast Connect's People's Choice Podcast Award for music.Coverville has been mentioned in articles appearing print and online publications such as Rolling Stonehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coverville#cite_note-9and BusinessWeek Online. Features A typical episode of Coverville has about six cover songs, and they are generally released on a three-per-week schedule.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coverville#cite_note-about-0Weekly features typically include a Sunday all-request show, trivia challenges (where Brian, with help from his wife, try to solve various name-that-tune type challenges), and the Uncovered Gem Of The Week, a track that isn't a cover, but that the host likes. It is common for an episode of Coverville to have a central theme. Common themes include: *'Cover Story' - An entire episode devoted to a single prominent artist, with a number of totally different covers of songs all originally by the same artist, sometimes also including the artist covering someone else in return. For example, the Depeche Mode Cover Story included six other artists covering Depeche Mode, but also included Depeche Mode lead singer David Gahan covering Roxy Music. *'Originalville' - An episode dedicated to playing the original versions of songs whose covers became famous, but whose original versions are relatively poorly known. *'A Cappella' - An entire show dedicated to a cappella cover songs. *'Lost In Translation' - An entire episode based on cover songs performed in a different language than the original. *'Cover To Cover Interview' - A show-length interview with someone, interspersed with their favourite covers or cover songs they've performed. *'Coverville Idol' - Much like American Idol, a contest wherein contestants create and submit cover tracks based on a given theme. For 2006, the winner was "Walk Like an Egyptian" covered by the a cappella group No Strings Attached. *'Degrees of Coveration' - connections between various musicians. Where musician A does a song by musician B, then musician B does a song by musician C, etc... *'Same Song Six-Pack '- A show looking at different versons of the same songs (For example, show 822 which looked at different versons of Joy Division’s “Love Will Tear Us Apart”) *'All-Request Shows - '''An entire show dedicated to the covers that you wanted to hear. Songs can be requested be the cover voice mail or email Countdown At the end of the year, Coverville does a countdown of listeners' favorite cover versions. The following is a list of the top five from recent years: '''2012' # "Hotel California", covered by Gipsy Kings, orginally by The Eagles # "The Mercy Seat" covered by Johnny Cash, orginally by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds # "Ring Of Fire" covered by Social Distortion, orginally by Anita Carter/Johnny Cash # "Major Tom (Coming Home)" covered by Shiny Toy Guns, orginally by Peter Schilling #"Somebody I Used To Know" covered by Walk Off The Earth, orginally by Gotye 2011 #"Village Green Preservation Society", covered by Kate Rusby, originally by Kinks #"Hotel California", covered by Gipsy Kings, orginally by The Eagles #"Disapointed", covered by State Shirt, orginally by Electronic #"Single Ladies", covered by Pomplamoose, originally by Beyonce #"All Along The Watchtower", covered by BT4/Bear McCreary, originally by Bob Dylan ;2010 #"Somewhere Over the Rainbow"/"What a Wonderful World", covered by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole, originally by Judy Garland/Wizard of Oz #"The Mercy Seat", covered by Johnny Cash, originally by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds #"God Only Knows", covered by Petra Haden, originally by The Beach Boys #"Village Green Preservation Society", covered by Kate Rusby, originally by The Kinks #"Oops!... I Did It Again", covered by Richard Thompson, originally by Britney Spears ;2009 #"Village Green Preservation Society", covered by Kate Rusby, originally by Kinks #"All Along The Watchtower", covered by BT4/Bear McCreary, originally by Bob Dylan #"Somewhere Over the Rainbow", covered by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole, originally by Judy Garland #"Billie Jean", covered by Chris Cornell, originally by Michael Jackson #"Don't Stop Believin'", covered by Petra Haden, originally by Journey ;2008 #"I Kissed A Girl", covered by Max Vernon, originally by Katy Perry #"Hurt", covered by Johnny Cash, originally by Nine Inch Nails #"All That She Wants", covered by Max Vernon, originally by Ace of Base #"Hallelujah", covered by Jeff Buckley, originally by Leonard Cohen #"Fields Of Gold", covered by Eva Cassidy, originally by Sting ;2007 #"Romeo and Juliet", covered by Monte Montgomery, originally by Dire Straits #"Baby Got Back", covered by Jonathan Coulton, originally by Sir Mix A Lot #"Common People", covered by William Shatner, originally by Pulp #"Hurt", covered by Johnny Cash, originally by Nine Inch Nails #"Hot in Herre", covered by Jenny Owen Youngs, originally by Nelly ;2006 #"Hurt", covered by Johnny Cash, originally by Nine Inch Nails #"Toxic", covered by Nickel Creek, originally by Britney Spears #"Hallelujah", covered by Jeff Buckley, originally by Leonard Cohen #"Lithium", covered by The Polyphonic Spree, originally by Nirvana #"Baby Got Back", covered by Jonathan Coulton, originally by Sir Mix-A-Lot Also, some songs have made it into the top 10 so many time that a hall of fame was created for these songs. The Coverville Hall of Fame is as follows: *Common People – William Shatner *Baby Got Back – Jonathan Coulton *In Between Days – Ben Folds *Lithium – Polyphonic Spree *Straight Outa Compton – Nina Gordon *I Will Survive – Cake *Hurt – Johnny Cash *Wonderwall – Ryan Adams *Comfortably Numb – Scissor Sisters *Hallelujah – Jeff Buckley *Don’t Stop Believin’ – Petra Haden *Billie Jean – Chris Cornell *Redemption Song – Johnny Cash & Joe Strummer *Somewhere Over The Rainbow – Israel Kamakawiwa’ole *Gin & Juice – The Gourds *All Allong The Watchtower - BT4 *Village Green Preservation Society - Kate Rusby Category:Podcasts